ANGEL
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: Maka joins the drama called "Sleeping Beauty"-whats character she played. And how Soul react with that? Found out here..Review will be appreciate...THANKS


"Look, Soul!" Maka shouted and then grabbed Soul's arm. She then points something in the bulletin board.

"Now what, Maka" the sythe putted his both hand in his jacket's pockets. As usual.

"There have some audition," Maka said and then she giggled.

"It's said. A romance drama titled Sleeping Beauty," Maka looked and read the conditions how to join the audition.

"How it connect to us-"

He couldn't finish his sentences when Maka wrote her name on one piece of paper at the bulletin board.

"Dun you dare to write my name-"

"I know…I know…You are too _cool _to join this drama," Maka said and walked away. _I dun want to see him kissed other girl than me, I thought. I bet that he will be the Prince if he joins_.

"Do you think, can I be an angel?" Maka asked. She asked as her cheek turns pink.

"Dun makes a joke, Maka. All I know in the story was FAIRIES not ANGELS," Soul sighed.

"I-I just asked," Maka turned her face down.

"Well if you want to be an angel..With those tiny tits I think you can't-" Soul points on his meister chest.

MAKAA CHOPPP!!!

The next morning, Marie-sensei called who joins the drama. Including Kidd, Patty and Liz [she have to or Kid take her credit card]. And the annoys one, Black*Star. And Tsubaki dragged into cause dun want Black*Star do something weird.

"I bet you will be the Witch, Maka" Soul murmured as his head on the table. Well, he got Maka Chop after saying that.

It was in the evening when Maka arrived at their apartment. She saw the silver-haired landing on their coach.

"How bout your audition?" Maka heard Soul's asked from the kitchen. She pours a glass of milk and drinks it.

"Its quite interesting," Maka sat beside Soul.

"Who's the main character?" He looks his tech with his red glowing eyes.

"Ox-

"He? What the hell. I can do better than he." Soul sounded not satisfied.

"Well...I guest he is good in acting." Maka commented and decided to take a bath.

"How bout you?" She could hear Soul asked her. It's too late cause she was in her room that time.

For a week, Soul alone in the classroom. Actually he thought that cause all his friends has joined the drama. And yet, Maka didn't tell him what character she's play.

_At least I heard that Kim played the Princess_. Kidd as the Knight, Black*Star as a King-of course. While Tsubaki the Queen. Patty plays the witch-_I dun know how bad she is_. Liz ran away after she got her credit card.

And Maka? Whose know? Even Kid and Black*Star didn't tell him. He too shy to ask them.

"Soul, can you move faster. We are late to the show," Maka shouted from the living room.

"Hey,the shows start at 8 P.M." Soul replied in his room. _Geez, Maka. One hour before the show and she said they were late?_

"I will go first." Maka told Soul before shut the door.

As he heard that, he head to the bathroom. Thinking what should he wear that night. _Formal, huh_.

A black suits covered his red shirt. His crimson eyes made him cooler than ever. Even when girls looked at him will turn twice to look at him once.

The DeathSythe was too happy to hear that his "little Maka-chan "involved in the drama. He evens cried happily in ballet-dancing-style.

"Hey Soul. You came at last," he could hear Black*Star and Kid voice.

Kid with half armor clothes while Black*Star have crown on his head.

"Where the girls?" Soul asked as they did their "hi-five".

"At the backstage. You should look how cute Maka is," Black*Star grin.

"Talk about Maka. What character she played?" Soul asked with his blushed cheek.

"Oh..you didn't know?" Kid asked.

"She played as fairy." Black*Star said before they went back to the backstage as the shows will start.

"Angels, huh" Soul smirked. Shows his sharp teeth.

While at the Shibusen's stage. Everyone started to enjoy the shows. So do Soul.

"I give you the beautifully. You will grow as beautiful princess," Maka murmured something before touch the star-stick to the baby princess head.

Soul's eyes kept watched the blonde hair. Her hair with free-hair style. The white dresses covered her until her knee. With a white pair of Rom-style shoes. A white ribbon ties her neck. How she looks adorable with the star-stick on her right hand.

The shows went very smooth except Black*Star yelling how great he was and Kid knock him off with his sword. Patty, she just very good actor. Dun no how she could be that worst Witch. Aww…the part of kissing. Ox did it very good. At least he didn't faint after that cause could kiss Kim.

It seemed everyone enjoyed the shows. Soul went to backstage to see the others.

"You all did great!" Soul praised. He shows his sincere smile. At least.

"Where's Maka?" He asked in blush.

Tsubaki suddenly grabbed Soul's hand in the corner of stage. She shows something. Maka was sleeping!

"I didn't want to bother her-"

"Its okey. Leave it to me," Soul said and raised Maka as bridal-style. Seem the other girls envy to Maka.

"Well, at least we have another Sleeping Beauty here," Black*Star yawned. Tsubaki and the others can't say any except laugh.

They were in the middle of their way to the apartment. Soul suddenly felt that Maka awake.

"Eh, Soul?" Maka blinked.

"You fell asleep back then. I didn't want to bother you so-

"You can let me down," Maka said in her half asleep. Few minutes later, she fell asleep again.

Soul smirked. Shows his sharp-shark teeth.

"You're my ANGEL. If your wings broken, I will lend my strength for you," Soul said then kissed her forehead.


End file.
